castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Brachyura
Brachyura is a boss in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. It is a giant crab from the depths of Transylvanian history. Description Brachyura appears in the Lighthouse as Order of Ecclesia's third boss. This fight isn't so much about damaging it as it's about memorizing its attack patterns and getting to the top of the lighthouse, so Shanoa can activate the elevator to kill it. Brachyura is weak to both Strike and Thunder damage, so equipping two Macir glyphs in one set, and one Macir with a Vol Fulgur in another is advisable. The first set should be used to hit Brachyura rapidly, alternating between the left and right attacks. The second set should be used to perform a Glyph Union whenever its bigger pincer is in front of Shanoa. In addition, summoning a zombie with the Fidelis Caries glyph, and letting it walk all over Brachyura for most of the fight, works very well. The player should be wise in having the Magnes glyph ready in yet another set of their Glyph Sleeve to be able to escape from its acidic bubbles attack. The objective of each part of this fight is to keep attacking it until it turns red. While its color is green, it will use three different attacks: #If Shanoa is on the left side of its pincer, it will attempt to punch her. #If Shanoa is on the right side of its pincer, it will insert it into its smaller pincer, build up energy, and let it go, slamming the back of the larger pincer into the wall. #When it turns red, it will then use its larger pincer to punch the ceiling of each section of the lighthouse. :''Note: Both colors will also fire acidic bubbles at Shanoa, although they are faster when its color is red.'' As Shanoa arrives to the top of the lighthouse, she'll find an elevator which she must ride down to the bottom to crush and finally defeat Brachyura. This is the only way to defeat it since any other sorts of attacks will have no effect once the player has reached this portion of the lighthouse. When the player unlocks Boss Rush Mode, the Lapiste glyph will make it easier to make Brachyura turn red and force it to punch through the ceiling. The Volaticus glyph will allow the player to get to the top of each section faster, although they'll still have to wait for Brachyura to catch up and destroy the ceiling. If the player wants its Boss Medal in Normal mode, the Arma Machina glyph can be used to avoid damage. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery Eng OoE 09.jpg|'Brachyura' in the official Koma comic strips for Order of Ecclesia Eng OoE 10.jpg|'Brachyura' in the official Koma comic strips for Order of Ecclesia Trivia * The existence of the game Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia was first leaked when a user posted an image of Brachyura (dubbing it as "Blackula"). *Brachyura is one of the few enemies that Shanoa actually speaks to. When she's about to deliver the coup de grace by activating the elevator, she will say: "Go to Hell". **Likewise, Albus delivers a reference to Konami's Metal Gear Solid game by saying: "Showtime", in a tone similar to Solid Snake. *Crabs are decapod crustaceans of the infraorder Brachyura, which typically have a very short projecting "tail" (abdomen) (Greek: βραχύς / brachys = short, οὐρά / οura = tail), usually entirely hidden under the thorax. *Brachyura is meant to be a spoof of the "Giant Enemy Crab" meme. This is evident by the medal calling it a "giant enemy crab", and its description saying it hails "from the depths of Transylvanian history". *Despite Brachyura's data saying it has 1,800 HP, the creature is impossible to kill by normal means. Its HP works only as a way to gauge when the monster should change into its red form to break the ceiling, allowing Shanoa to progress. The elevator is the only thing that can destroy Brachyura. Category:Animal-Type Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Bosses